The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a ball locking mechanism for the releasable locking of a first movable part or component with a second part or component within which the first part is guided. The first movable part has at least one bore into which partially protrudes, in the locked position of the first part at the second part, a locking ball or sphere which is partially mounted in a bore provided at the second part or component.
Ball locking or latching mechanisms are well known in numerous fields of application. They permit retention of the object or element which is to be locked in place, for instance a door or closure cover for, by way of example, a cabinet shelf in the locked or latched position, wherein, however, without the application of any considerable force, and especially, without the need to use keys or even possibly appropriate tools, opening of the locked object is possible. There is also known to the art, for instance the use of such locking mechanisms at objects wherein telescopically coacting tubes can be arrested in their extended position, such as for instance at the legs of camera tripods or the like.
Such ball locking mechanisms usually work on a spring principle, i.e., the locking or latching ball is spring-loaded in some manner. The spring, urging the ball into the coacting opening or bore provided for receiving such ball, can either be constituted by an elastic plate or a helical or spiral spring.